


please don't forget

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short One Shot, also i wrote this because people on twitter were saying that tyler+josh are growing apart so, hooray for pain, i was gonna add smut but i thought about it and said nah, josh is super poetic and cute, this was supposed to be formatted like a poem but unfortunately i failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first thing josh feels is the shaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please don't forget

it was a hotel night.  
tyler and josh were lying on the same bed, which they haven't done in a while.  
you see,  
tyler and josh have been awfully distant lately. extremely separate,  
which wasn't like them.  
they were always around each other,  
attached to the hip, as most people would say.  
though they never talked about it,  
it deeply effected the both of them.  
especially tyler.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
the first thing josh feels is the shaking.  
he hears light sniffing,  
& quiet murmurs.  
"tyler?  
are you okay?"  
josh asked, worryingly.  
tyler's whole body hardened,  
but he did not respond.  
'tyler?'  
josh asked again.  
no response.  
josh turned on the light next to the bed.  
he turned tyler around.  
tyler was a mess.  
his eyes were red and puffy,  
his lips were quivering,  
with a faint blush on his cheeks.  
he took shaky breaths,  
and did not look at josh.  
josh looked at him, worryingly.  
'tyler,  
please tell me what's wrong.'  
tyler did not answer.  
josh lifted the side of his chin, forcing tyler to look at him.  
'tyler, please.  
you can tell me anything, i promise.  
you know i'll never judge you.'  
tyler stared at him, with big, red eyes, and spoke.  
'why aren't we the same as before?'  
josh looked at him, confused.  
tyler noticed this, and spoke once more.  
'why have we become so distant? we don't even stay in the same tour bus anymore. we dont hang out as much anymore. you're always in l.a, hanging out with some cool, new, famous people while i'm in ohio. you never even call me. i miss you, josh. i miss what we used to be. is there something wrong with me, josh?  
did i do something wrong?  
am i not good enough for you?'  
tyler started to cry again,  
letting his tears fall from his cheeks  
to the bed sheets.  
'do you not see me as your best friend anymore?'  
tyler started crying hysterically now, so much he could barely speak. he held on to josh's shoulder, while crying into his own hand.  
josh, himself,  
started to cry too.  
shortly after, he closed his eyes,  
sighed, opened them,  
and smiled.  
'tyler.'  
tyler looked up at josh again, and josh held tyler's cheek with his hand, and softly dried the other's tears with his thumb.  
'listen here.  
you mean more to me than any of my new friends.  
in fact, you mean more to me  
than all of the stars in the sky.  
i would give up the whole entire world for you,  
tyler.  
oh, tyler.  
my wonderful best friend.  
i could never replace you.  
how could anyone replace someone  
as perfect as you?  
even when you're crying, you're beautiful.  
you see tyler,  
ive become distant because i didn't know how to handle my feelings for you.  
they were overwhelming me. suffocating me.  
you are the person that i love most.  
and i thought if i stopped being around you all of the time,  
i would get over those feelings.  
i was a fool for believing in that.  
tyler.  
you have never done anything wrong.  
there's nothing wrong with you.  
you're amazing just the way you are.'  
tyler stared at josh,  
with wide eyes.  
you see, tyler was in love with josh too.  
'josh.  
i love you too.  
you mean the world to me.  
thank you, so so much.'  
tyler said, with tears in his eyes.  
josh looked at tyler,  
and smiled.  
tyler looked so, so beautiful.  
ethereal,  
i suppose you can say.  
josh gave tyler a long hug,  
and looked at him.  
'i meant every word,  
tyler.  
never forget how important you are to me, okay?  
i love you, so,  
so, much.  
please,  
please,  
please,  
never forget that.  
tyler looked at josh,  
and josh swears that he saw tyler's eyes shine  
as bright as the sun.  
tyler had a huge blush,  
and a even bigger smile.  
he felt warm, and his beautiful brown eyes were blown and big. his lips were slightly puffy, and his hair was messy. to josh, he looked like an angel. tyler leaned in to kiss josh, pushing back his pink strands of hair, and closed his eyes,  
and josh kissed back, memorizing the feeling of tyler's beautiful plump lips against his, and the feeling of tyler's beautifully delicate hand on his cheek. to josh, it was so amazing that it was nearly indescribable.  
'i love you,'  
tyler said, for about the second time that night.  
josh smiled. 'i love you, too, tyler.'  
a few minutes afterwards, they both fell asleep,  
shortly and soundly, both smiling slightly,  
curled up in each other's arms.  
  



End file.
